Anesthésie
by Taahoma
Summary: [YuyaxKyo] Thème 5 : Anesthésie. Réponse au défi des 5 thèmes que j'ai lancé sur fffr. Notre démon national ne veut pas prendre son comprimé :3 ['Anesthésie' plus ... 'maladie' je dirais u.u']


**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Anesthésie**

**Disclaimer :** De maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je ne les aurais pas T.T Auteur indigne !

**Couple :** Toujours the YK

**Note 1 :** Ce O-S a mis plus de temps à se mettre en place. Un mois j'crois bien. J'avais fait une autre version mais j'aimais pas trop ce que j'avais fait alors j'ai tout a fait changé neh. Donc wala !

**Note 2 :** Je vous le poste de plus car vous n'aurez pas la suite de Liminality avant le 18 au plus tôt. (c'est méchant hien ? Oh oui :3) Pendant les vacances, les chapitres vont apparaître toutes les deux semaines. Ch'uis désolée mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire -w- Cette fois-ci, j'ai des vacances remplies alors c'est assez diffcile de trouver du temps pour écrire X.X Il vous reste plus qu'à espérer que j'écrive durant mes semaines de vacances... Nyéhéhéhé.

* * *

"Prends moi cette pillule Kyo !"  
"Non."  
"Si !"  
"T'es chiante..."  
"Et toi malade ! Alors fais moi plaisir, et prend ceci !"  
"Et si j'ai pas envie de te 'faire plaisir' moi !"  
"Ne rouspète pas ! Prend ça !"  
"Lache moi !"  
- BAM -

Leur lutte les emmena au sol tous les deux. Allongés sur le parquet froid, ils ne dirent plus un mot. Yuya se releva, repoussant ses mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et attrapant le comprimé qui avait sauté de sa main.

Kyo refusait de l'avaler et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais elle n'arrivait à lui refiler ce genre de médicamment et après trois ou quatre essais soldés par des échecs, elle abandonnait. Et lui, jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais c'était bien sa plus grande phobie. Il n'était jamais entré dans une pharmacie ou chez le médecin. Rien que l'odeur lui portait au coeur.

Il la regarda se lever et soupirer en allant dans la cuisine. Lui même se redressa et s'appuya contre le pied du lit. Il vit Yuya poser ses mains au bord de l'évier et respirer un grand coup. Elle aussi était malade. Tout ça à cause de leur balade stupide avec les autres sous la pluie torrentielle.

"Je t'apporte une tisane" déclara-t-elle. Et elle s'affaira dans la cuisine à la recherche de la bouilloire, quelque part entre les assiettes et tout le bazar qui tronaient sur l'établi par manque de place pour les ranger. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle en donna une au démon qui la prit sans rechigner et elle s'assit à ses côtés, soufflant sur son liquide.

Ce n'était encore que le début de l'aprèm midi, la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber depuis le soir précédent. La blonde avait squatté l'appartement de Kyo car le sien se toruvait trop loin du lac où ils avaient fait leur fête avec leurs amis. Chaque membre féminin était parti en intimité avec leur petits amis respectifs, et Akari n'avait pas pu jouer comme Yuya au "j'habite trop loin" car son appartement se trouvait juste en dessous de celui du brun.

Bien que tous le groupe conaissait leur attirance mutelle, Yuya et Kyo n'étaient que des amis. Chacun ne voulant pas avouer leur sentiments, l'une parce qu'elle était trop timide et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler sans risquer de nuire à sa réputation de "sans coeur" et "je n'aime que le saké et les femmes aux belles formes".

Toujours est-il que Yuya s'entendait bien avec Kyo et lui rendait souvent visite et cela ne déplaisait pas à Kyo qui pouvait ainsi profiter de la bonne nourriture qu'elle lui faisait et toutes les petites taches ménagères. Kyo n'était pas trop bordélique comme il ne touchait pas à grand chose mais la poussière s'accumulait sur les babioles offertes par ses soit disant "serviteurs".

La blonde remercia intérieurement Kyo d'avoir une famille si riche qu'elle possédait l'immeuble entier et avait instauré à l'intérieur magasin, pharmacie et tout le bawa. Il faut dire que, même s'il avait voulu vivre un peu réclu des autres membres de sa famille, cette dernière ne le laissait pas sans tout le necessaire. Son père était particulièrement gateux et n'aimait pas que ses deux fils - Kyoshiro et Kyo - manquent de quelque chose. C'est donc en bénissant ce bon et bel homme que Yuya était partie chercher les médicaments dont elle avait besoin quelques heures plus tôt. Mais Kyo refusait de les prendre et ça en devenait problématique. La dernière fois il avait été malade pendant trois semaines parce qu'il avait refusé de les avaler...

Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme avait beaucoup discuté avec Okuni, une vieille amie à elle. Elle lui avait parlé de ce lourd problème qui portait comme nom de code "faire prendre ces foutus médicaments à cette imbécile de Kyo rochon qui ne comprend pas que le saké ne guérit pas tout". Nom un peu stupide donné par une Yuya, un jour où elle était à la limite de craquer. Et donc cette Okuni lui avait donné un bon conseil mais la blonde se refusait de l'exécuter, le trouvant trop ... sensuel ? révélateur de sentiments ? Enfin, elle avait peur que Kyo ne découvre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'il la rejète.

M'enfin, cette fois-ci, elle se promit de tenter le coup si il refusait toujours de prendre la médecine. Elle acuserait la fièvre si jamais il la repoussait...

"Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu prends pas cette foutue gellule ?" grogna-t-elle.  
"J'ai pas envie."  
"Mais tu guériras au moins !"  
"Ca partira tout seul..." affirma le démon en tournant le visage.

Kyo se sentit soudainement coupable de la mine désespérée de la blonde. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, prit le comprimé, un verre d'eau et avala ce premier.

"Voilà ! Il est prit, ça ne m'a pas tuée ! Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"  
"..."  
"Très bien..., puisque c'est comme ça... c'est de ta faute si j'en viens à "ça" !" Elle prit le médicamment entre ses lèvres et s'approcha du visage de Kyo qui ne comprit que trop tard la méthode. Elle l'embrassa, lui offrant le comprimé qu'il avala par la même occasion. Terminant leur baiser, la blonde balbutia : "E-Excuse moi mais c'était la seule façon de le faire. Tu refusais de le prendre alors..." Le rouge avait prit possession de son visage. Elle tenta de se lever rapidement et de partir du champ de vision de Kyo qui restait légèrement éberlué. Mais il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui, reprenant leur embrassade.

* * *

Je ne savais pas du tout comment terminer alors j'me suis arrêtée là u.u' Désolée. J'espère que ça vous aura plus sinon :3 Me reste deux thèmes à faire et j'ai terminé mon propre défi XD 


End file.
